official_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Add-Ins
A CuP add-in is an application or hack/cheat which can be used once downloaded to the Add-In manager. Add-Ins can be downloaded from the CuP Store. Unlike previous trainers like Penguin Storm, add-ins are usually created by the community and not only by the CuP team. There are tutorials available for coders on how to create Add-Ins on dev.cloudpengu.in. Add-In features A CuP add-in helps us do various unavailable tasks in CuP such as adding unavailable (patched items), editing your penguins name, size, opacity and blend (client-sided!), walking on walls, hacking coins, etc. Some add-ins are client-sided, which means only the user can see it. Examples of client-sided features are walking on walls, having the Party Hat, and changing your penguins size and name. Other features are server-sided, which means that everyone in the game can see their effects. Examples of these features are: perming unpatched items (others can see the items) and teleporting to rooms by ID. Verification In order to ensure an add-in will not cause any problems to an users account (mostly bans) a verification process was created. This system was introduced in January 2014. The code of user-submitted add-ins will be inspected and checked by the CuP team, and if an add-in was found to be dangerous, it may be rejected or removed. There are 3 stages: * - The add-in was submitted successfully to the store and is awaiting verification. * - The add-in was verified by our team and no harmful code was found. * - The add-in was reviewed by our team and rejected due to harmful code or some code that has a high risk of banning being found. ** - (this does not show in the store) Add-Ins may also be removed if they are too dangerous for the users account and/or program. This depends on the gravity of the situation. Examples of these add-ins are Karl's Ultimate Add-In and the Copy Now add-in. It is highly recommended to not use rejected add-ins, as there is a high risk they may ban your account. It is also suggested that if you still want to try or use these add-ins, you must do that on a spare or test account, and not on your main account. How to install CuP add-ins For CuP 1.0 and 1.1: #Launch Cloud Penguin. Log in to your CuP account. #Go to the CuP store at store.cloudpengu.in #Choose the add-in you want to use. Click Install. You can also remove add-ins here, or through the Add-In Manager. #Open the add-in manager after logging in in your CuP account. Now choose the add-in you want to use by double clicking it, or by right-clicking it and selecting Run. 5. Use and enjoy! For CuP 1.2 '''(current version):' #Launch Cloud Penguin. Log in to your CuP account. #Click on the "CuP Store" option located at the top menu. #Choose the add-in you want to use. Click Install. You can also remove add-ins here, or through the Add-In Manager. #Open the add-in manager after logging in in your CuP account. Now choose the add-in you want to use by double clicking it, or by right-clicking it and selecting '''Run'. #Use and enjoy! Since February 22nd, the CuP Store is not available via web anymore. List of add-ins Verified *Access Member Rooms *Access Moderator *Anti-LogOff *Become a Mascot *Beta Hat Adder *CuP Chat *Emoticon Hack *Empty Servers *Go Penguin *Hide Names *Ice Rink Walk *ID Finder *Igloo Music Changer *Item Adder *Items Editor *Money Maker *Packet Modifier *Packet Monitor *Penguin Editor (Timmy6118) *Penguin Editor (Peperspice) *Penguin Size *Postcard Sender *Room ID Teleporter *Server Jump Animation *Server Jumping *Ticket Adder *Walk on Walls Awaiting verification Currently none Rejected *Account Library *Igloo Blueprints *Igloo Configuration Hack *Item Adder 2.0 *Multi-Adder *Penguin Speed Changer *Rainbow Penguin *Small Coin Adder Removed *Age Finder *Copy Now *CP Welcomer *Follow Now *Go Packets *Penguin Rotator *Ultimate Add-In Add-In Information Additional information must be provided. Right-click an add-in, then click About for brief information. The icon of an add-in is always 64x64. For further information about add-ins, please browse our articles. Category:Add-Ins Category:Hacking Category:CuP Category:Browse Category:Forums